Yoketron (Animated)
Yoketron (ヨケトロン, Yoketoron) is a wise old Autobot responsible for training the Autobot Cyber-Ninja Corps at the Cyber-Ninja Dojo, but more importantly, he protects the Autobots' cache of protoforms, which will have to be activated if Project Omega fails. He is a master of many martial arts, including Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Crystalocution, diffusion, Tekkaido, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: George Takei (English), Kinryū Arimoto (Japanese) While it has not been seen, he has an Cybertronian-based veichle mode of a Race Car. Attributes: Gallery Personality He is caring, courageous and very wise. Like when he took a big risk to help Prowl and propose to him that he will postpone anyway. Yoketron is also very spiritual, seems to be able to see beyond appearances. A ningabot of experience, disassemble throughout the formation of Prowl. He is very attentive, cautious and cunning. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Prowl **Jazz **Springer **Sky Garry **Devcon **Dai Atlas **Heavy Load **Star Upper **Grandus **Roadhandler Family Neutral *Lockdown Rivals Enemies *Decepticons Weapons & Abilities He is a master of many martial arts, including Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Crystalocution, diffusion, Tekkaido, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. Seems to be able to fly, as when he flies to Prowl by performing the five brains of destinies. History Past During the final stages of the Great War, when the Elite Guardsman Warpath dragged in a young draft-dodger named Prowl, Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade. Prowl was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. Yoketron stripped him of his weapons and mods, and slowly trained Prowl in the ways of the ninja. After Prowl was close to finishing his Cyber-Ninja training, Yoketron revealed that he hoped Prowl would become his replacement. He showed Prowl a vast, hidden chamber behind his quarters which stowed an army of unborn protoforms, the Autobot army's last resort in the war. But Prowl was unable to mimic Yoketron's usage of processor-over-matter to seal the chamber, so Yoketron sent him on an "optics quest" to find his center. However, while Prowl was gone, one of Yoketron's former students, Lockdown, betrayed him, stealing most of the protoforms for the Decepticons, and leaving Yoketron to die. Prowl returned during the aftermath, and he attempted to revive Yoketron by transferring his spark to a protoform that had been left behind. Though Yoketron formed from the new Protoform, Yoketron chastised Prowl for not accepting fate, telling him he "...must not sacrifice a piece of the future to bring back the past." As he told Prowl that he would understand when his time came, Yoketron relinquished his spark, and his new body grayed. Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Five Servos of Doom Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Arrival *Transformer Titans Animated: The Cool (Japanese comic series) Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Cyber-Ninja Corps Category:Elderly Transformers Category:Animated Elderly Transformers Category:Ninjas Category:Animated Ninjas Category:Autobot Ninjas Category:Animated Autobot Ninjas Category:Teachers Category:Animated teachers Category:Combat teachers Category:Animated combat teachers Category:Cybertronian teachers Category:Animated Cybertronian teachers Category:Autobot teachers Category:Animated Autobot teachers Category:Autobot combat teachers Category:Animated Autobot combat teachers Category:Deceased Category:Animated Deceased Category:Deceased Autobots Category:Animated Deceased Autobots Category:Alternate Versions of Yoketron